Ocirin
'Ocirins '(oh-SHEE-rins) are a race of strange mobs that are very rarely found in underwater houses. They come in several different forms. Variations Ocirins come in different appearances, some stronger and stranger than others. Shiae Ocirin Shiae Ocirins (SHY-ay) appear as creepers with four long arachnid legs, arms, and a fiery pattern on their torso. Only 13% are female. They are built to sprint at fast speeds, balancing their body weight with their tail. Their ears can detect sounds that are too high-pitched for humans to hear. Their senses are typically very strong. Shiae Ocirins are the ones who are found fighting at front lines. They are three times bigger than the Player and 1.9x faster than a spider at top speed. Their markings ward off other animals that are bigger. Shiae are viewed as "Extraterrestrial Lightning" because they move so fast. Trivia *"Shiae" in Jadaka means "Swift Beast". Keska Ocirin Keska Ocirin appear as very undersized wingless dragons with a similar pattern to Shiae Ocirin. They are about the size of the Player when standing up. They are slow, but powerful. they are usually chosen to ride Yvesca (the equivalent of horses in the Ocirin world). They are bulkier than normal dragons and can walk around on their hind legs. Keska Ocirin are skilled crafters and forgers, creating weapons that rival Taikiaun blades and swords. They can direct a Yvesca while attacking an enemy at the same time. Trivia *"Keska" in Jadaka means "Forger". *Keska Ocirins are the smallest dragons known, being even smaller than the Player when standing on all four legs, however being twice as long. Asykeska Ocirin This special type of Ocirin are very rare. They have the added ability to control fire, hence the "Asy" prefix for "Flame". They are a mutated version of the Keska Ocirin, ranging twice as big and still having the useful ability to walk around on their hind legs. Asykeska Ocirin are heavily built and slightly faster than average, though they are much too large to ride Yvesca. Instead, they work in underground rail systems of trade routes and forges where they work alongside Keska Ocirin. Bazambi Ocirin Bazambi Ocirin (buh-ZOM-bye) are quite common. They appear as spiders, but they are as large as a horse. They have very keen eyes that can detect movement from up to a mile away. They are the obversers of the Ocirins, studying weapons and other animals. Bazambi Ocirin are perfectly capable of fighting. Their preffered method of attack is to run, swipe, flee, and repeat. This confuses the enemy so they can't tell where or when to strike. Trivia *"Baz" in Jadaka means "Quick" and "Ambi" means "Observer". Description All Ocirin are natural fighters, but some prefer to do other things. They are extremely aggressive and ake down whatever it is that is bothering them. They live underwater in scattered places, often trading stolen Rejin weapons and items to high buyers for money. They have no definite leader, other than Axa. They are able to corrupt animals into Ocirins, though there is no specific type. Ocirins have no definite ghost tier. Although, they seem to behave like Buans; both always seem to appear slightly transparent and neither can fly. Their true tier still remains a mystery. Ocirins have no flag or specific way of building houses or forges, and are often mistook as another race's property. Most are made out of various types of Qaurtz blocks. Ocirins are strikingly similar to Herobrinians. Both are of a non-specific ghost tier, are forgers, and have only one leader as well as no flag or common building design. Some think that Ocirins are descended from Herobrinians, although DNA tests show that both have no resemblance to each other. Category:Mob Variations Category:Races Category:Demonic